


You Make Me Feel

by andrea_readwolf



Series: A Matter of Heart: Dance of the Heart Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-26
Updated: 2000-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_readwolf/pseuds/andrea_readwolf
Summary: Duo needs Heero to fess up.





	You Make Me Feel

 

"Whadarya 'fraid of, huh? What?" he shouted, whirling within the confines of the four wooden walls. Silence answered him. "Afraid that the Perfect Soldier crap you play at will melt away? Afraid of actually becoming human?" He spat the last word out as though it was the vilest thing in the world. He whirled, his violet gaze landing upon the only other person in the room. "Afraid of having a heart? Of actually caring? WHAT? What the Fuck are you afraid of, Yuy?"

The tall, dark haired boy didn't move from his casual position, leaning up against one of the wooden walls, his eyes shut against the sight of his companion. Someone who didn't know would think that the boy had fallen asleep on his feet. But he knew he was awake. He knew that he just stood there while he shouted like a raving lunatic for all the house to hear. It didn't faze him in the least... Nope. He was Calm. He was Cool. He was Collected... he was... the Perfect Soldier.

"God dammit, Heero!" he shouted, storming around the room, one fist raised, ready to pound on the other boy's chest. To try and force a reactio--

Two blue eyes snapped open, locking to his violet glare. A hand snapped up, seizing the fist--and pulling it forward. Arm followed fist, body followed arm, and Duo Maxwell found himself caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. Only, the wall behind him was wood, not rock and the man in front of him, pushing him into that wall was---

Heero leaned in closer against Duo, pushing him harder against the wall. The braided one stared at him--violet eyes wide, gasping for breath.

"Heero--" he breathed.

He growled, pushing the boy's body even harder against the wood as his mouth swept over his, kissing away what little breath Duo had managed to recover. The boy moaned, melting against him. After a minute, breathless as well, he pulled away--just a little. Duo's lips followed, nibbling.

"What. Are. You. A. Fraid. Of. Heero. Yuy?" he asked, his lips and teeth playing freely over the other's mouth.

"Duo..." he warned, the name rumbling up from his chest and rolling off his tongue like honey. Duo paused in task, taking a moment to try and quell the shiver and moan that rose to answer him. "Please. Tell me," he whispered against those lips that rarely smiled. "Don't block me out, Heero. Tell me what you're afraid of."

His head feel to his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there, and duo shivered again in delight as the sensations he wrought washed over him. He whimpered, tilting his head back, his eyes fluttering shut as Heero's lips played over his throat. "Please?" he swallowed. "Tell me..."

"You..." he whispered against the warm flesh.

Violet eyes blinked open with shock. "ME?" he cried, pulling back the scant inches that were left between him, the wall, and the... hard place before him.

He let him pull back, not looking away when those violet hazed eyes locked with his. But his body refused to release its pressure against his. Confusion clouded those eyes that stared into his. The questions where there--tons of them--he could see... but he prayed he wouldn't ask them...

"You're afraid of me?" Duo asked, his voice sounding small...weak... abused...

He continued to stare--his face a mask. No emotion. Silent.

"Why?" he breathed, his eyes taking in this face of the man before him. "Why, Heero? Why are you afraid of me?"

He continued to stare--his face a mask. No emotion. Silent. No emo--God, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Because you make me feel," he answered softly.

Duo stared incredulously at the man before him. If you had told him that Heero Yuy had just one the World's Best Personality Prize he couldn't have been thrown more off kilter. Licking his lips, training to gain time, trying to gain his thoughts... He swallowed.

"How do I make you feel, Heero?" he asked softly. Duo's warm breath slide over his face--inside he shivered. There it was--in his eyes. That look he'd been seeing for near a week now. That look scared him more than a hundred Aries suits or even the Zero system could. And it was looking directly at him.

They stayed for another minute in silence, either boy refusing to yield. He saw it--in his eyes. That look he'd been seeing for almost a week now. It was a look that scared the bejesus out of him--especially because it was looking right at him. Fear. He couldn't stand it. Especially when it was coming from Heero.

He liked his lips again, unsure of what to do, how to tell him what he felt he needed to tell him...and smiled when he saw those blue eyes dart down to his lips. He could do this. Heck! If he could save the world, then surely he could--

"Should I tell you how you make me feel?" he asked somewhat playfully. Those blue eyes darted back up to his--and there it was again... that fear... Duo refused to allow it to deter him. He leaned forward into the hard mass that was Heero Yuy's body, smiling.

"Duo..." he hissed warningly. 'Don't do this,' he thought. 'Don't press matters that are better left--' The other boy pressed closer.

"You make me feel good, Heero," Duo breathed, his face millimeters away, his lips-- his breath-- caressing his own lips. He leaned forward to take those lips, but Duo brushed past his lips and over his cheek, and whispered in his ear: "You make me feel real good, Heero. Good about myself. Good about us. About what we're doing..."

His lips brushed against that sensitive spot just below the ear, and Duo smiled when he felt him shiver. "You make me feel good, Heero. Every time you look at me... Every time you touch me... Every time you kiss me... Every time you're inside of me... You make me feel good."

He groaned, his head falling to Duo's neck, taking in the deep aroma that he knew only as Duo. It was intoxicating. It was arousing. It was--

"How do I make you feel, Heero?" the playful voice whispered once more in his ear.

He was breathing hard, he knew. And his heart rate was excelerated. "You... You make me feel good, too, Duo," he said softly.

Duo smiled.  _'Mission 1: Accomplished'_  he thought with a grin. "Good," he said aloud. He looked up and his grin increased--if that is at all possible. "You know... there's a bed right over there..." he said, wiggling... in just the... right... way...

"Hn," replied, thrusting him back against the wooden wall. The braided boy grunted--still grinning. "Oh, man! We're not going to make it to the bed, are we?" Another thrust had him groaning as lips and teeth began to suck at his neck. He whimpered--almost nearly a complete puddle of mush--he head lolling back against the wood as his eyes hooded near-shut. "I--I want you--want you to know--" he licked his lips again "to know that--that this wont stop," he breathed.

"This" might not stop, but Heero did. He pulled back--just barely--and stared at Duo. Breathless. Flushed. Moist lips. Hooded eyes. And that same damn look from before. His own eyes narrowed, he knew. "What wont?" he asked finally.

"This feeling," Duo answered softly, rotating his hips against Heero's. "You making me feel good... because... " He licked his lips against and debated about going through with this.

Duo's lips drew his gaze like a magnet. He wanted to kiss those lips--to suck on them, nibble on them... to stop whatever words that might try to pass through them... But, instead, he lifted a hand up to those lips and brushed the sweet moisture from the lower one with the callused pad of his thumb. He felt the same crunch to his stomach as he had before, but this time, he was determined to get this over with. Perhaps it would be better this way--

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely. Those eyes were locked to his... it was a moment of truth for both of them... either they went forward from here... or they... "Why wont these feelings go away, Duo?"

Duo licked his lips again--the wetness sliding over Heero's thumb and tasting him... delicious... a moment of truth, oh Duo, old buddy... this is it... you're either gonna tell him now or--

"Because it's love," he rasped, his eyes never wavering from Heero's. "You make me feel loved."

Heero waited. He waited for---for---for he didn't know what. The world to end, maybe?

Maybe that's way--when it didn't--the corners of his mouth slowly turned up in a small smile. He leaned forward, brushing his lips to Duo's. "You make me feel loved, too," he whispered before taking Duo's mouth with his in a kiss hot enough to burn the sun. Well, enough to make Duo whimper, as he's knees turned to mush. Heero broke away suddenly--his lips and teeth trailing a path over his chin and down his throat as his hands flew over the fastenings of Duo's shirt and pants.

"Uh, Hee--Heero?" he gasped, eyes hooded as his body gushed with feeling.

"Hn?"

"Could we..." he licked his lips again. "Could we really try and make it to that bed?" he asked, noticing his clothes were rapidly disappearing--not that he minded too much. "I still have rug burns from laa--aah!"

His startled cry as his lover--no, his mind reminded him, his love--as his love picked him up from around the waist and carried him over to the bed was cut off by Heero's lips--before he dropped him, unceremoniously, onto said bed.

"Oww! Hey!" Duo cried, looking up to see Heero shucking his own clothes. "Need a hand?" he grinned, pulling... his love... down to the mattress.

 

* * *

The End ... for now ...


End file.
